In Kind Eyes
by Jugbean
Summary: Slight ExT based on series. The day Li Meilin was rejected of Syaoran's love and ran to Daidouji Tomoyo for comfort, Eriol watches over on his Throne and ponders on the kindness of Daidouji-san.


Cardcaptor Sakura

In Hiiragizawa Eriol's P.O.V

****

In Kind Eyes

Arriving in Tomoeda to assist Kinomoto Sakura in changing the Clow Cards into Sakura Cards was my sole plan. Nobody warned me about the presence of the strong determined aura of Li Syaoran, nor the best friend of hers, Daidouji Tomoyo, that had a soul kinder than any, and her gentleness alone that could make any mortal guilty and recoil in her presence with the feeling they had just sinned.

That day came vividly, I recalled, when the Hong Konger Li Meilin returned to Tomoeda Elementary when called upon by Li-kun. It is not Meilin that intrigued me, but I had predicted that morning what her purpose was in Tomoeda, and to be honest, I found myself wondering how this would turn out. The Hong Kong girl would probably be upset, and it was true beyond this prediction. She was more than upset, and I knew that when I sat on my Throne of Evil that evening and watched over with Clow's gift of vision.

Actually, my only plan was to have Sakura handling yet another obstacle to transform another card. Li Meilin's fist strokes were pretty much impressive. That was all I was supposed to do that evening as I stood watch over the building with Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun.

Then things got much interesting when Li Syaoran called Sakura by first name, and Li Meilin noticed it with quiet surprise. And disappointment. And sorrow. I am sharper beyond my ages and wisdom.

My task was done that evening, but something got me to watch on. Perhaps it was out of sheer curiosity, or probably I lied to myself thinking that watching this could teach me the next step to take to help Sakura. I was obviously playing mind games with myself.

Probably I stayed on when Daidouji-san started looking in Meilin's way. Something in Daidouji-san's eyes told me she was about to say something nice again, like she always did, when she had that kind of soft expression. Half conscious of my pity for Meilin, I wanted to know how Daidouji-san could help her. If I was closer to Li Meilin, I would probably cast a spell to help her get over her feelings for Li-kun easier, but here was Daidouji-san helping me to the task quicker than ever.

She was better in handling human emotions, and Clow Reed definitely did not include imparting me the skills in handling women's tears.

"If there is something that you want to share, think of me, alright?" Her voice spilled out like what I always remember - since the day when we did a duet in the music room. Something in her voice gave me the impression of her as a mature, gentle, kind lady who was sharper and more observant than any girls of her age.

And at that time, while standing with Ruby Moon observing Sakura-chan and her 'kawaiiness', I was wondering how ever could one soul be so, so kind. It makes me feel guilty even, that I was torturing Sakura like this even if I was helping her in some ways. Daidouji Tomoyo had her ways in making someone feel as though he has committed the greatest sin on Earth.

The night, I sat in the Throne of Evil after the horrendous dinner Ruby Moon made with Spinel Sun stuck in the microwave oven after a - forget it, let us leave out the details. So continuing on, I sat down on my Throne, feeling my stomach going all queasy.

Before I know what I was doing, my finger uplifted to create a mirror again to view everything that was going on. Clow Reed was curious in some ways. I can't help it if it was hereditary.

My view moved on to the Li's residence just in time to catch Li Meilin running away from Li-kun's house in tears. She broke out in a sprint, and I immediately recognized the path to Daidouji-san's house. Ahh, yes, Daidouji-san did asked Meilin to think of her if anything went wrong. Seeing a relative of Clow Reed's descendant like that in tears, I was beginning to debate if I should really cast a spell to ease her pain.

But Daidouji-san saw to that. In fact, a more human way to solve everything.

She allowed Li Meilin to cry.

I remember the Hong Konger rushing into the Daidouji residence, running into the magnificently furnished living room where the green sofa sat solitary, and only aware of one conscious destination she had to go to ease her pain. She ran towards the girl seated easily on the matching green armchair, buried her face into Daidouji-san's lap, and cried.

"I'm going to cry for Syaoran like never before! I'm going to cry until I can't cry anymore, until my eyes fall out!"

Daidouji Tomoyo looked down at the momentarily vulnerable-looking girl in her lap, and touched a hand to her shoulder. A simple gesture, yet from the Throne of Evil where I looked down upon, those familiar soft, kind look in her amethyst eyes stirred something in my stomach.

She was so kind. _Too _kind.

Never in Clow Reed's memory or my current one had I ever prepared for someone like this to fall upon Earth. Daidouji-san at the moment seemed like an exact replica of an angel - kind, generous and gentle.

That night, I remembered dozing off on the Throne of Evil after watching hours and hours of Daidouji-san holding the fragile girl in her lap, looking down with an immensely soft look. I remembered those eyes, seemingly reading…

"It's alright, Meilin-chan. I understand, I really do."

Daidouji-san never slept as she allowed Meilin to lie in her lap for the entire night. At 3am, after exhausting myself out for the day, and seeing that Daidouji-san would probably not sleep that night, I gave out on the Throne.

All I remembered at 3:01am was the light whisperings of a young girl with strikingly familiar raven tresses and kind amethyst eyes.

They were soft and gentle.

"I like you a lot, Meilin-chan. If anything happens, please think of me."

Just like the voice I heard in the music room the other day when she sang the song I thought most fitting for her.

Yasashisa no Tane. Seed of Kindness.

__

Please think of me. I really understand, Meilin-chan.

Clow's mirror vision vanished before me when I finally closed my eyes to weariness. The last thing I remembered was pondering on how ever could one mortal be so kind, so gentle, so understanding, as to take a friend in for the night and hold her while she cry her eyes out, not catching a wink of an eye, only concerned in staying guard while watching until her friend runs out of tears and fall into a deep sleep.

All this, while those amethyst eyes shine with the expression, as if saying…

__

I understand. I really do.

****

Owari

chiri no tenshi


End file.
